Dragonball FT (Future Tales)
by Shika07
Summary: This story is set after the events that occurred in Dragonball GT. It focuses on the future dimension, as there is now a new threat to Trunks' world. How is he going to defeat these enemies? Have we seen them before? Will he need help? All your questions will be answered on the next Dragonball Future Tales!
1. Trunks of the Future

**Dragonball**** FT (****Futur****e Tales)**

**This story is set after GT. This is mainly a set-up chapter to foreshadow future events.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – 'Trunks from the Future'

* * *

_Present Timeline  
_

The sun was setting over Mount-Paozu, Pan sat in her bedroom.

"It's already been a year since I saw Grandpa last..." said Pan to Giru who was sitting across the room from her, facing her in a black, leather swivel office chair.

She sat on her bed with a marker in hand, getting ready to cross off the three hundredth and sixty fifth day on her calendar since Goku had left with the Eternal Dragon Shenron after a gruelling battle which decided the fate of the Earth against the wicked Omega Shenron. She wasn't wearing her trademark orange bandana around her head; instead her hair was open, although she still wore her red t-shirt with yellow trims on the sleeves and neck line, and her grey three-quarter combats. She had a sad look on her face as she looked out of her bedside window.

"Grandpa…" she said modestly and very quietly.

Her facial expression quickly turned into one of rage.

"Grandpa, How could you!", she followed up her change in facial expression by repeating her previous word 'Grandpa' in relation to Goku, but added extra words in fury, something had made her snap and show her true emotion regarding the situation.

She suddenly threw the marker pen on the floor and ripped the calendar off of the wall next to her bedside window. She clenched her fists and turned around. As hard as she tried to hold them in, she knew that her tears wouldn't be restrained for much longer. She decisively closed her eyelids as a liquid gushed from her eyes. She faced down. She looked visually distraught as she opened her eyes.

"Don't cry Pan. Giru, Giru. Don't cry." said Giru in quick response as he jumped to the other side of the room where Pan was sitting on her bed.

Pan, not wanting to upset Giru, looked up at him.

"I can't believe he left without even saying goodbye! Damn it next time I see him he's going to get a knuckle sandwich!", she said in a joking fashion with a forced smile on her face.

Despite her attempt to convince him otherwise, it was still fairly obvious to Giru that she was upset due to the fact that her tears wouldn't leave her eyes for a second. So, the small robot leaped over to her and gave her a small hug across her abdomen. She put her arms around her best friend and placed her head on his tiny, cold, metal body. Even though he was an artificial life form, she still saw him as her closest and most trustworthy friend.

She closed her eyes and began to think about the past where she, Goku, Trunks and Giru had adventures across the universe. She cheered up after remembering times of joy and excitement with her three companions. She giggled when she remembered a few of them being forced to dance by the Para-Para brothers. She then realised that she hadn't seen Trunks since a while back either. She thought what he may be up to at this moment; probably busy running his multimillion dollar company.

Whilst still thinking about Trunks, Pan began to remember a conversation she had once had with Goku. Goku was speaking to her about past battles with different enemies. He told her that if it weren't for Trunks, he wouldn't be alive at this moment in time and he would've been defeated by heart disease. In this flashback of hers, Pan said to Goku that she didn't know Trunk was such a 'hotshot'. Goku thought for a while, looking confused, then smiled in embarrassment whilst scratching the back of his head and told Pan that it wasn't the same Trunks that she knows. Rather it was one who came from somewhere else, one who time-travelled in order to save mankind's existence in this dimension, one 'Trunks from the future'.

Pan still sat there leaning on Giru, and thought about this so called ally 'Trunks from the Future', she wondered how different it was in the world he came from and was she felt glad she wasn't in a predicament like he was in. This made her feel slightly better. She also wondered whether she'd ever be able to meet him.

Videl who is standing at the front of the main staircase shouts with her face in the direction of the upper level of the house, "Pan, come downstairs! Your grandfather is here to visit!"

Pan's face turned from a frown to a smile of joy and shock. She grabbed Giru's arm in her right hand, and ran out of her bedroom, just narrowly scraping the doorframe as she wiped her remaining tears from her eyes and face with her left sleeve. She then jolted down the stairs.

"I can't wait much longer, come down here my darling Pan!" said the man who was standing at the door whilst Pan ran to the entrance of the relatively small house.

She came down to see Hercule standing at the door with a huge grin and a wheeled Suitcase which was leaned against an inner wall. He waved at her and in response she forced a grin upon her face and waved back at him. It had only been two weeks since he'd visited last, and he acted like it had been two years. She imagined it being Goku when hearing that her grandfather had arrived, she had wondered what he'd look like, whether he was still a child or back to being an adult, where he'd been this whole year, what new stories he had for her. However, she was disappointed to find out it was Hercule rather than Goku, she didn't say anything and instead went to join her family. She continued to wonder about 'Trunks from the future'.

* * *

_Future Timeline_

Two figures stepped out of a small pod which was located in a barren wasteland, the pod was pushed into the ground which caused a slight crater to form around it. The pod was oval, white in colour and had an 'M' etched onto it. The two figures light footsteps echoed throughout the wasteland. One of them was very large and muscular, and the other in contrast was very short, almost toddler size. As they stepped into the remaining sunlight, the figures emerge as Babidi and his pawn Dabura, who had the Majin symbol upon his forehead.

"Isn't it great to be back here? I hope this place finally has some energy for me steal, breaking this seal on my Buu is taking far too long!" Babidi said to Dabura with his squeaky and vile voice.

Dabura spoke with his deep and intimidating voice whilst consistently keeping his grin across his face, "Hopefully this time there'll actually be people with high power rather than two useless robots who provide nothing for you Master Babidi."

Babidi followed Dabura's comment with a smile, which was then followed by a tremendous amount of laughter from the two, far too much for such a simplistic joke.

* * *

A man with stringy purple hair that reached down to his shoulders was sitting at a small desk inside his large house which was located in a small and derelict West City. He was attempting to fix together a small piece of equipment with a screwdriver. He was wearing a white lab coat which stretched down to his knees. Underneath the lab-coat he was wearing a black vest and a pair of black combat trousers with a white Capsule Corp logo upon them. He looked like he was struggling as he had both eyes squinted whilst looking at the piece of equipment. He let out a sigh of relief as he set the piece of mechanical equipment onto the desk, he then sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Mom, Videl! I've finished the…" the man abruptly stopped his sentence midway through as he began to sweat and fret at the power levels that he began to sense, his facial expression showed shock and confusion. He immediately threw his lab-coat to the floor.

"Is that Cell? This power level is similar, and I also sense another smaller one, is it a Cell Junior?", he thought to himself as he rushed through the doorway followed by a few more after some rapid twists and turns until he ran into a small old room which looked like it hadn't been used in a while.

There were different appliances and boxes stacked in various places in this room. Overall, it was a mess which made it seem like it would be impossible to find anything in there. Although standing out from among the crowd was a dusty seemingly old wooden cupboard on the opposite side of the room that the man leaped over to in a rush, he pulled the door of the cupboard that made a loud creaking noise as if it hadn't been opened in years. Inside, it revealed a blue, full sleeve jacket placed inside a hanger, and a long sword of body length which leaned against the side of the inner of the cupboard, the sword was inside of a red sheath. The man stopped for a few seconds whilst he had a feeling of nostalgia, then he rapidly put on the jacket and placed the red sheath with the sword inside on his back. With this, he quickly ran down out of the room and down a few sets of stairs with a worried look on his face. Without thinking he ran directly past his mother, she was an elderly woman, with bright blue hair.

"Trunks, where are you off to?" said the lady, looking puzzled as to why he was in such a rush and as to why he is wearing his old clothing.

"Sorry mom, I got to head out, tell Sam I'll be back!", replied Trunks, as he turned his head to his mother Bulma whilst he ran out one of the many doors that gave entry to the large house.

He looked forward again, found his feet, then jumped off them and flew off into the nearing sunset, using the remarkably high power level of Dabura as a guide as to which direction to go to.

"I wish I could help like I used to back in the good old days with Goku." thought Bulma as she looked on, who then began to reminisce past memories of Dragonball hunting with her old friends, she looked out of the window, her wrinkled face turning pale; it was obvious that age was having an effect on her now. She looked slightly worried as if she thought something bad was about to happen.

"Just come back alive Trunks."

* * *

**Thanks for reading if you got this far. I'll hopefully be uploading chapters weekly, sometimes maybe every fortnight since certain days can get very busy for me. Please review this chapter since this is my first attempt at a Fan-Fiction and I'd like to know how I can improve for the future. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Crash Landing in the Past

**Dragonball FT (Future Tales)  
**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Crash Landing in the Past

* * *

_Present Timeline_

Dawn approached as the still distinctively pink walled, red roofed Kame House sat on the same small, island in the middle of the sea. Every inhabitant of the house was still sleeping; all of them bar a blonde lady with short cut hair, she wore a buttoned blue vest and white three-quarter pants as she lay on the bright yellow sand at the shoreline, her name… Android 18, one of the many experiments of the now defunct organization the Red Ribbon Army, created by their chief scientist Dr Gero, although highly powerful, in Dr Gero's eyes she'd been considered a failure for not executing the task of eliminating Son Goku. She lay with her eyes closed, her world at peace as she lived with her daughter Marron whom had adopted her looks over Android 18's husband Krillin. Krillin was once a strong and powerful warrior, his Master, Roshi had been constantly belittling him for 'retiring' from actively protecting the earth. Krillin blamed this on his age, although in actual truth he didn't want to admit that he was fit enough to still battle at a top competitive level and he just wanted to live out the rest of his life in peace. As Android 18 slowly opened her eyes, the sun slowly rose above the horizon.

"I couldn't have wished for a better life" she thought to herself.

Suddenly, a thunderous smash was heard on the island. Seemingly an aircraft on some kind had crash landed onto Master Roshi's island, narrowly scraping all elements of importance. The aircraft was coloured yellow and black. It wasn't very big for an aircraft, although it seemed as though it could fit up to 10 people inside of it, it also had a few large legs which soften the damage taken to the machine. To Android 18, the one who saw it close up, it seemed as though it appeared out of nowhere. She jolted to her feet and turned to the machine at the same time it landed, showing that her reaction time was still spot on from her days as a fighter.

* * *

"Hey, Goten! Are you up? Did you sense that? It's coming from Kame House" a shout came from outside Goten's bedroom window.

* * *

"Chiaotzu, are you ready?" a three-eyed, well-built man, was meditating under a waterfall and spoke softly, his eyes opened with a look of determination as if he had something to prove.

* * *

"Pan, Pan, wake up! Giru, Giru!" Giru shouted in an attempt to wake up Pan.

* * *

"Dad, whose ki is this new one that I can sense? It seems familiar but I can't put my finger on it" a young man with stringy purple hair came out of the shower room, freshly clothed as he came across his father.

* * *

"Krillin, Roshi, wake up!" shouted Android 18 as she kept her guard up, she stood at a slight distance from the vehicle whilst the smoke created from the landing began to clear, she knew that this big of an impact would have already woken the two of them up, but she needed them both to know that she had witnessed the event occur first hand.

As the smoke cleared a hatch on the machine clicked forming an opening, it sounded as though a car door opened. Out of the opening in the machine fell a man, the smoke had the man's identity covered, although when his weakened body managed to pull itself to its feet, it was revealed that it was in fact a man from the future, and that the so called aircraft was in fact a time machine. The man under the smoke was Trunks, and he didn't look like he was in any condition to move under his own power.

Trunks looked around in confused rage; he seemed as if he was powerless, as if he had lost a lot of energy. He was panting and blood was seeping out from a cut he had on his left check. Android 18 barely recognized him as she still kept her guard up, what made it worse was that his back was turned to her so she had no idea that he was in actual fact a former ally of Krillin's. He sloppily turned his body around and made a few tumbles to the right and left through a couple of heavy steps as if he was intoxicated, he breathed heavily until he saw Android 18.

His colourless eyes looked straight at her; she couldn't recognize him due to the mess he was in. His blue jacket was torn; his hair covered the right side of his face, and his body-length sword inside its red sheath had just fallen out of the time machine. He breathed heavy as he wouldn't take his blank eyes off her.

All Trunks remembered when he saw Android 18 with her guard up were scenes from his younger days, when the cyborgs of the future, Android 17 and Android 18 had caused havoc and chaos across the world, nearly wiping out the entire human race in the process.

"Android..?" said Trunks, his voice was quieter than it would usually be because of all of the huffing and puffing from his mouth diluting the sound coming from his larynx.

"Android!" he repeated with a very loud outburst as he leaped forward to Android 18 with his tightly clenched right fist pushed far in front of him, his fist targeted her left check. It appeared as if he didn't know what he was doing and he wasn't allowing himself to think rationally, almost as though he wasn't conscious. His hair lifted up to the form that it would be in when Trunks assumes his Super Saiyan transformation, although it was still stringy and purple. He had a yellow aura and his eyes still showed no colour. This form he was currently in is replicated that of the one Son Goku once took years ago when fighting the Super-Namekian Lord Slug.

Android 18 confidently stood her ground, although her facial expression showed an array of emotion through worry, shock and confusion, this was very unusual for Android 18, as she lived most of her life as an Android barely showing any emotion outwardly.

"Stop, Leave my wife alone!" shouted a nervous Krillin as he stood shaking on the doorstep at what he was about to witness occur.

Trunks' inner thoughts allowed him to recognize the voice that he had just heard; He heard a flurry of voices inside his head, one of them being Krillin's.

"Let's blow this place up and head back to Capsule Corp!" was what one of the voices had said in Trunks' thoughts. This one line made Trunks' remember who he was and what he was doing. It was the one quote which matched the voice of the man shouting at him to stop. This one line, although meaningless, brought Trunks back to his conscious; he finally started to think rationally again.

Trunks froze on the spot, aura faded. His hair as well as his fist both dropped as he looked up, his pupils showing colour once more. He looked straight into Android 18's eyes. The eyes of a demon that once made his life hell, after realising that Krillin had stated her as his wife, Trunks stopped and softly whispered as he leaned forward, his head above Android 18's left shoulder.

"I don't know what your plan is, but get this, I still don't trust you, hurt anyone else, and I'll kill you."

Android 18 looked shocked and puzzled, her world turned upside down within seconds. One minute living a peaceful family life, the next being given death threats.

Krillin ran over to the scene and managed to squeeze his way through both Trunks and Android 18. He faced Trunks with both his palms out in front of him. As though he was meaning to say that Android 18 meant no harm.

"Hey I don't know who you are but I suggest you leave; we mean no trouble at all."

Trunks, although exhausted from his earlier encounter with Babidi and Dabura, had calmed down and began to act like he usually would in a situation like this. He casually moved the hair covering the right section of his face to the side by shaking his head slowly.

"Hey Krillin, it's me Trunks, from the future! I've had a long day, and Android 18 wasn't the best thing I could've seen when coming back here!" said Trunks in a joking manner.

"Trunks... What, it's been way too long buddy! You look exhausted, come inside and tell me everything." Replied Krillin, in a friendly tone as he and Android 18 both relaxed their guard, Krillin had seemingly pushed aside the attack Trunks made on Android 18 as nothing, and he didn't even look as though he wondered what Trunks had just said to her.

Roshi was sound asleep on the couch as Krillin who was followed by Trunks both walked inside. Android 18 kept her distance as she walked in a few seconds after. Marron immediately ran to her mother, obviously frightened of this new face having witnessed the events taking place outside from the window.

"Hey Roshi you old coot, wake the hell up! We have a guest!" shouted Krillin into Roshi's ear.

Roshi wearing still wearing his large sunglasses even while he was asleep scrambled onto his feet and seemed to have no knowledge of the events that just occurred.

"Trunks, Is that you my boy?" said the old timer, looking slightly puzzled as to why he was visiting at this time of morning.

"Oh yeah, it's me Master Roshi, how are you doing? It's been a while." replied Trunks who seemed in a rush to tell the story of what has occurred in his timeline to the two hermits.

"You look a lot older, how old are you now? 20?" said Roshi, who saw that Trunks was in a rush, and also in a battered state but dragged the conversation on nevertheless.

"I'm actually 35 now Master" said Trunks, who was becoming impatient.

Roshi seemed lost in thought as he wondered how Trunks got so old, so quickly. He thought to himself that perhaps he was losing track of time with his old age, until it finally hit him.

Roshi replied after a while of thinking, his response came sharply, and caught Trunks of guard slightly. With his eyes peering above his glasses, he said "Trunks… You mean the one from the future? Son, how much you've changed! What's happened? Tell us the whole story my boy."

"Yeah go ahead Trunks, I think we need to know what's happened, you're an absolute mess" said Krillin after a while of listening to Roshi blabber on.

Trunks smiled as he remembered what it was like to have a laugh with the people he saved from death, the people he considered his friends, he'd missed this and was glad to be back in this timeline; however he knew it wouldn't last, and he knew that he must ask for help if he wanted to defeat these new enemies. Roshi and Krillin invited him to take a seat on a cushion while they sat around him, ready to listen to everything he had to say. Android 18 stood in the corner of the room, leaned against the wall with her eyes closed, most probably annoyed that her peace of mind had been disrupted in such an instant. Marron, stood next to her, peering up at her, with a look of concern for her mother.

"I sensed some menacing power levels and I thought to myself that it needed to be dealt with… So without consulting even my mother about what I had sensed, I headed off on my own. Thinking I could do it all alone. I was wrong" Trunks said as he began his tale of the events that unfolded in his encounter with Babidi and his minion Dabura.

* * *

_Future Timeline_

"Master Babidi, I think we have some company" said Dabura with his sick and twisted grin wide across his face.

"Let's head inside and see what the brat is made of" replied Babidi, who was ready for Trunks to help provide energy for him.

"Let's hope he shows us his true power" stated Babidi, who was sniggering at the thought of Majin Buu being unsealed. Both he and Dabura walked inside, pretending not to have noticed Trunks.

Trunks crouched on a relatively small cliff which was within walking distance of the mysterious spaceship he had traced the high power level back to. He was hidden by a few large rocks and was thinking up a plan of attack. He'd trained himself for a while after defeating the Androids and Cell of his time, and one of the things he had taught himself was to stop rushing into fights too rashly. He had already theorized that the two creatures had noticed his presence, and that's the reason they chose to go inside, as a means to trick him into believing that he could sneak-attacking the both of them. He also noticed that the ship used to transport the two of them to Earth was fixed into the ground, which made him believe that it was a much larger ship than first anticipated, and it could be home to a few more menacing beings.

"Do you want to play a little game, boy?" said a squeaky voice that suddenly appeared inside Trunks' head. The question was followed up by a short amount of sniggering. It was Babidi, using his telepathic powers to communicate with Trunks. Trunks looked shocked when the instant he heard the voice.

Although shocked, Trunks smirked as he realised that one of the two enemies had telepathic powers, and that they did indeed sense his presence before they went into the spaceship.

"I like challenges, alright I'll play your game!" said Trunks as he leapt over the cliff and headed straight towards the spaceship.

* * *

**Thanks for the great support on the first chapter, it's really got me into gear and hopefully this one was a good one too. I tried to work on the errors made in the first chapter, and hopefully that showed in this one. I really wanted to get into the Trunks vs Dabura fight in this chapter, but I didn't want to make it too long. Hopefully the way I left it was sort of climactic in a sense to build hype towards their eventual fight. Reviews and Follows are appreciated. Thanks.**


	3. Trunks vs Dabura

**Dragonball FT (Future Tales)**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Trunks vs Dabura

* * *

_Future Timeline_

"_So it is pretty big isn't it?" _Trunks thought to himself as he walked into the ship.

"_I think I'll take the less conventional way downstairs," _He formed a ball of ki in his right palm and forced it into the floor beneath him as his legs leaped up so his body was in the air, in a parallel motion to the floor that was in the process of breaking down.

"What is the idiot doing, he's ruining my perfect ship! Dabura, you better go and do something about this brat!" shouted Babidi in frustration of having his ship being torn apart by the male Saiyan.

"First we should see if he can even take on Yakon, Master Babidi," the response by Dabura was followed by a grin, a very large grin that Babidi had come to understand. Babidi understood that this grin was a manifestation of the blood lust Dabura held within his heart, Dabura could feel that the man he was about to lock horns with was a worthy opponent.

Trunks landed in an empty room, it was one that looked as though like it had been used many times previously. The walls were the same shade of white as the outside of the ship, the floor was tiled. Trunks couldn't sense any presence in this room, so he decided to go about smashing through the floor again, into the next room. Where he knew he'd meet his first battle.

"So, what are you supposed to be? My opponent? This game doesn't seem like much of a challenge," said Trunks who spoke with a menacing tone to the creature that was standing opposite him. It was fairly large, and was coloured a dark shade of green. It looked rather like a reptile, as it had scales and its eyes were abnormally large as they sprung out of its face. The creature opened its mouth, its eyes feasting for somebody to kill.

"Little boy, I hope you didn't expect to fight Dabura when coming into this ship, because you won't manage to even get passed my pet, Yakon. As of now, I am going to transport you to his…" Babidi was speaking whilst watching into a crystal ball; he stopped his sentence midway, his face showing disbelief as to what he'd just witnessed.

Whilst Babidi was speaking, Trunks had dashed over to Yakon, in rapid time transformed into a Super Saiyan, pulled his sword from its sheath, and sliced Yakon in half. Trunks reverted back into his normal state as he landed behind where Yakon's two piece body lay, motionless. Trunks put his sword back into his sheath.

"Sorry about that, you can continue," replied a bemused Trunks with a smirk on his face; he thought that this would send a message to Babidi that he isn't here to fight the weak fodder, but rather the big fish.

In the complete polar-opposite to what Trunks had thought Babidi's reaction would be, he stood there, laughing.

"_This kid could be the key to bringing back Buu! Hehehe!" _Babidi sniggered as he had feelings of excitement as to what would happen in Trunks' next battle.

Babidi spoke sarcastically, "How did you defeat Yakon? He was the strongest warrior in my ranks!"

"Please, I can sense your bluff from a mile away. Where's the big guy, he's the one that I want to fight," replied Trunks, who was beginning to get frustrated at the lack of decent opposition available to him.

"I'm right here, boy," Dabura smashed through the floor beneath Trunks head first and unfazed, he had completely ignored Babidi's plea for him to prevent the destruction of the ship. The demon king making slight noise as he lightly landed on the ground in front of Yakon.

Trunks made a complete 180 degree turn so that the two of them stood opposite each other, eye to eye, both smirking.

"Something in here seems to be ruining the mood," said Dabura as he pointed his finger towards the two pieces of Yakon that lay on the ground.

"I think I'll sort that out," Dabura followed this up by throwing a ki blast directly at Yakon which vanquished his body.

"Well, I think that was slightly cruel considering he was your comrade," said Trunks, as he held up his confident face although he'd just seen a glimpse of Dabura's power.

"It's not as cruel as what I am about to do to you boy!" shouted Dabura as he jumped towards Trunks.

As he leaped forward, a sword materialized into his hand. He began with a full throttle swing starting from above his head. Trunks knew that in his normal form this swing would most likely slice him in two. So for the second time, he quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan as he drew out his own sword which lead to him blocking Dabura's sword strike with a defensive position of his own.

Although Trunks had transformed, he felt Dabura's power overwhelming him to the point he began to see cracks appear on his sword. Trunks pushed his arms forward with force to drive Dabura away, using the momentum gained from that encounter; he used his flexibility to flip away from Dabura, although, as soon as Trunks regained his composure, Dabura ran straight at him and began striking with his sword once again. Unlike his previous attack, this time his swings were smaller and more consecutive as Trunks blocked each and every sword strike, although Dabura had the advantage as he wasn't putting much effort in at all, just keeping his sadistic grin planted on his face at all times. Trunks was being forced backwards after every strike Dabura made, he was almost pushed against the wall when he began to think.

"_I only trained five years after I defeated the Androids and Cell, but I'm sure I can still pull this one off,"_

Before the fatal strike that may have defeated him, Trunks quickly jumped above Dabura and put his sword away. Whilst still in the air, he performed a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms out in front of him, forming a diamond shape through both his index fingers and thumbs touching each other.

"_First I'll distract him with this,"_

He fired a powerful blast of energy from his palms which was aimed towards Dabura. Following this, Trunks quickly finished his jump by landing a few yards behind where Dabura was standing. As the smoke began to clear, Dabura was unfazed by the attack.

"Boy, is that the best that you can do?" said Dabura as he devilishly smiled; he turned around to see Trunks' back facing him.

Trunks stood in front of Dabura, confident in his stance.

"What's your name, big guy?"

"I guess I'll tell you as it'll make no difference since you're going to die as it is, I am Dabura. The king of the Demon Realm,"

"Well, Dabura, I'm Trunks, the man who's going to kill you," said Trunks in a decisive tone as he began to power up, his ki began to cause cracks in the walls; the debris from the cracks began to levitate.

"Now Dabura! Now! Take his energy! Quickly!" said Babidi telepathically to Dabura.

"Wait Master Babidi, there's more to his power, I can sense something much more powerful about to be unleashed!" replied Dabura as his smirk finally settled down.

"ARGHHHH!" shouted Trunks as he let his power finally leak out.

He relaxed as his ki had become massive in comparison to what it was when he was a Super Saiyan. His hair was defying the laws of gravity as it stuck straight up. Small blue ripples of ki in the form of sparks surrounded his body.

"_This is the form that Gohan took when he battled Cell, and now I'm the one to wield its power,"_

Trunks rushed at Dabura as he pulled back his arm to form a powerful fist which would punch a hole through him.

"NOW YOU MORON, BEFORE HE KILLS YOU!" shouted Babidi to Dabura.

Dabura smirked as he materialized a device which had the Majin symbol etched upon it, it had a large point which looked like it was used to inject into people. As Trunks reached him, Dabura quickly stepped to the side and stabbed Trunks in the abdomen with the device.

"Don't underestimate me, boy," said Dabura as Trunks forcibly began to power down, from a Super Saiyan two, into a Super Saiyan and then followed by his base form.

"_What's, what's… happening... to me?" _Trunks' thought to himself before he fell unconscious.

Dabura viscously grabbed him in one arm and then descended through the hole he had made earlier in the floor.

"Buu, it's almost time! Hehehehe!" Babidi stood in front of a large round cocoon, it had vein like bulges on it. Babidi continued to snigger to himself.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so late. I've been on holiday, I should have really mentioned that I wouldn't be posting for a while at the end of the last chapter. My apologies about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's the first fight scene that I've narrated, hopefully it was written to a decent standard. Thanks again.**


	4. Passers-by

**Dragonball FT (Future Tales)**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Passers-by

* * *

_Future Timeline_

"Dabura, this isn't enough power! Buu still needs more! Why didn't you just wait for the boy to power up some more?" shouted Babidi at his Demon King Comrade.

Dabura grunted since Babidi had told him previously to drain Trunks' energy, and he was now contradicting himself.

"We should go and look for more energy master Babidi, this boy cannot be alone, there are most likely more with this type of power on this planet"

"Hmm, fine, whatever, but before we go, we must tie this boy up, he'll be a good source of power once he's recovered," Babidi was frustrated that Trunks' hadn't supplied enough energy in his first battle with Dabura.

And so, after Dabura had tied up Trunks' wrists with a strange material that he had materialized out of thin air, he and Babidi flew off past the mountainous terrain in order to find some more individuals to supply them with some sufficient energy.

* * *

Sitting in a dark room on his knees, pulled up by only his wrists, Trunks was helpless, unconscious and oblivious to his surroundings.

"_These guys are too much for me to handle alone, I need... help,_" Trunks thought to himself, as he floated around in his subconscious. A yellow aura suddenly began flickering around his thought processed body.

The restraints on Trunks' wrists fizzed away as he stood up. His eyes blanked out, he was still unconscious, although he had a clear motivation. He lifted off from the floor and raised himself through the ceiling above him, crashing through it without hesitation. He continued to do this until he had reached the outside world. His eyes still blanked out, he set himself on the specific direction towards West City.

"Must go… past," he mumbled under his breath as he powered up slightly more to increase his speed.

* * *

Babidi and Dabura hovered over West City, disappointed in their expressions.

"The energy in this city in horrible, and this is the place I traced Trunks' energy back to," said Dabura to Babidi.

"We made it here anyway, so let's just take the energy of all of these little peasants! Hehe"

"Who are you?! Why are you here," a woman with black hair floated up behind Dabura and Babidi.

Dabura and Babidi turned around, both of them smiled.

"_So this girl can suppress her power, Dabura I think we have somebody here with a decent source of power! Hehe" _Babidi telepathically spoke with Dabura, Dabura's grin grew.

"Miss, we're just passers-by, we mean no harm, can I ask you your name?" asked Dabura to the female standing opposite to them.

The female clenched her fists since she knew something dodgy was going on.

"_Trunks is missing, it must be these guys who're responsible for that! I'll stop them, after all, I'm the daughter of Hercule, and I'm the wife of the savior of this world, I'll stop these two,"_ what the lady thought to herself was an obvious stretch since Dabura's power was on par with a Super Saiyan two.

"I'm… Videl, now who are you two, and where is Trunks?"

Dabura vanished and stood within inches behind Videl. He leaned forward as her face showed fear, fear for herself and the city below her.

"As I told you, girl, we're just passers-by" whispered Dabura into Videl's ear as Babidi still stood opposite her, giggling.

Dabura lifted both of his arms above his head and hooked his hands together; he then swung down on Videl and made her crash into the Capsule Corp building. She hit the building back first and instantly dropped to the ground.

"_Trunks, where are you? We need you," _she thought to herself as she struggled to get back onto her feet, obviously outmatched by the brute force of Dabura.

Dabura followed up his attack by materializing the same energy absorption device he'd used on Trunks previously, and rushed towards Videl. He abruptly stopped as his facial expression turned into one of shock.

A still unconscious Trunks flew right past Dabura and towards the Capsule Corp building.

"_It's that boy, how did he escape? My restriction string is indestructible?!" _thought Dabura to himself.

"Dabura, how could you let the boy escape? He was vital to the restoration of Buu!" shouted Babidi to Dabura, who began sweating with the fear of Trunks, he forced a smile onto himself.

"No matter Master Babidi, he has no energy right now, I can capture him once again,"

The energy absorption machine changed its shape into the same sword he used to battle against Trunks with earlier as he continued his rush, instead this time aiming for an uninterested Trunks, whose focus was on something else.

"Trunks, you're back!" cried out Videl with joy, until he flew straight past her, ignoring her, Videl had caught a glimpse of his face, and his blank eyes.

"_Trunks? He's unconscious? If he continues, the big red guy is going to hit him, I can't let him die, he's the only hope for this world,"_ and with that, Videl decided to jump in between Dabura and Trunks, protecting Trunks, and in turn, taking a full force sword attack from Dabura. She was cut from the abdomen as her body fell in two lifeless pieces onto the cold pavement below her. Trunks, was still taking no notice, as he was only set on one goal.

Dabura also fell to the ground, in order to recover since he had put a large amount his energy into the attack he was aiming to hit Trunks with.

"_Damn, I wasn't going to let the boy live, he's too unstable, if I killed him right now, it would have decreased the probability that he would stop us," _thought Dabura to himself, as he looked at the cold, lifeless pieces of Videl on the floor.

"Dabura, you idiot, what are you doing! He's getting away, and we can't take that girls energy now either!" shouted Babidi

Trunks continued to a garage which was attached the Capsule Corp building, he crashed straight into the garage shutters, forming a hole in the process. In front of him lay a massive contraption; it looked like a remodeled version of the time machine he had used in the past. Quickly, he opened a few hatches and jumped in the driver's seat. He pressed a few buttons and pulled some levers. The contraption and Trunks both began to vanish. Babidi, who decided to chase Trunks after Dabura was rendered useless floated in front of the machine, looking at it in confusion as he laid his eyes on Trunks, who stared back, still unconscious. Trunks fell back in his seat as Babidi began to explode with rage.

"_How on earth did he win! He's been unconscious this whole time, what the hell! Dabura you imbecile!"_

Dabura was still in the same position, crouched, looking at the garage that Babidi was raging inside of, he sniggered to himself. He turned his head to the front door of Capsule Corp, where an elderly Bulma ran outside with a facial expression of shock. She looked at Videl, laying helpless in pieces on floor, and then looked at Dabura with fear. She began to spew vomit as Dabura's smirk intensified.


End file.
